King Dedede
King Dedede is a core ally in Milky Star Nightmares. He is mostly an antagonist against Kirby other times in some episodes. He wasn't always king of Dream Land but instead just prince after his father's throne who is unknown from the Dedede Royal Tree. After his father's death, King Dedede would replace his throne as king of Dream Land but would use this power for mostly himself. King Dedede began to steal food from others along the help of the Waddle Dees. But would soon be stopped by a strange being known as Kirby. He first hated Kirby but would later grow up to be his ally instead of his rival. Physical Appearance King Dededen is a blue penguin-like bird that wears a red king's robe with his symbol on the back. He also wears a hat and is blue with a yellow beak. Personality King Dedede can be a bit of a showoff to others sometimes. He puts Dream Land first before anything else meaning he does in fact care about the place he rules but doesn't show it. He is mean to some people he doesn't really like especially his enemies who try to rule over his town. Even though he is a jerk towards Kirby and others, he still keeps a soft side towards those he is mean to. Dedede's ego takes him over most of the time and thinks that he is better than any of the other kings. He also believes that he has good leadership skills and can handle a whole army if he has to. However, most of the time Dedede comes off as lazy and barely wants to do anything a king has to do. History Backstory King Dedede has always lived beside a thrown from his past family who have all been king of Dream Land for decades now. King Dedede hasn't really been that much of an exception for being king since he is kind of lazy and sits on his castle all day wondering what to do with Milky Star Town. King Dedede never really wanted to have a town especially from all the countless times he has stolen food from others which he still does. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 confronting King Dedede.]] Rubix Cubes King Dedede still being the ruler of Dream Land looks at memes of himself since he is pretty lonely without his minions. Then he is greeted by King Pengi who is the ruler of all Pengi. King Pengi threatens King Dedede into giving him his Rubik's Cube for his land which results in King Pengi knocking out Dedede with the Rubik's Cube and taking it. After Dedede finds out that his Rubik's cube is stolen, he asks Kirby for help on getting it back causing them to venture off a long and dangerous journey towards Pengi Land. Revenge on the Pengi They soon confront General Sirquad IV (King Pengi's commanding officer) and King Pengi himself defeating both of them and getting back the Rubik'c cube. Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede .]] King Dedede challenges Kirby into a duel because of a town. King Dedede ends up losing against Kirby and thus begins Milky Star Town. He also tries other ways throughout season 1 in order to defeat Kirby once and for all. He would begin recruiting or creating enemies for Kirby such as Meta Knight, Kirbot, Ybrik, and others. All of which ended up failing. He would start helping out Kirby on other enemies such as Ybrik or Mother Bird. The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest He is sucked into the Eradicator Coin by Unnown, he is summoned by Unnown and begins to possess King Dedede in the process. After Kirby successfully finishes the race, Dedede is safely returned back to Milky Star Town. Attack from Scarfy King Dedede talks more about clobbering Kirby until he is greeted by Kirby and Sylveon. Dedede lets Sylveon stay at the town. Suddenly, some strange explosion is heard and he goes with Kirby to see what it was. It is later revealed that Lucas was the one responsible for the destruction. After Unnown is defeated once again, King Dedede allows Lucas to enter his castle. Ybrik's ReReturn King Dedede is defeated and knocked out by Ybrik, he later shows up in the end stating that he could build a prison for Ybrik. Birds (episode) King Dedede checks on Jonathan to see how the whole cloning invention is going out. Until a flock of Birds appear and hit King Dedede. This gives Dedede a great idea which is to use the cloning machine to clone more of the dangerous birds. After the Birds attack Milky Star Town, King Dedede tells everyone that he used a cloning device to summon the birds. He then apologized and told Kirby along with the rest of his allies where Mother Bird was. Dreams Come True King Dedede is bored in his giant castle as usual until he meets a random person offering a DNA test. King Dedede is hesitant at first with the test until the person tells that his reward would be some chips if he does it. So King Dedede agrees to do the DNA test and afterwards gets knocked by the person who is none other than Dubior. Later in the episode, King Dedede confronts Dubior and kills him. He helps Kirby fight his evil variant. He ends up being defeated easily by Kirby's evil variant. After Evil Kirby dies, King Dedede is open with Kirby by telling him that the town needs some remodeling. Marx Comes to Milky Star Town When Dedede hears about Chef Kawasaki's loaf, he immediately tries it. But before actually taking a bite, he encounters a small explosion placed down by Marx. Marx is then seen in the back talking about his whole plan which King Dedede is irritated about. Once Kirby returns from defeating Marx, King Dedede agrees to go eat as a celebration. Powers and Abilities King Dedede has a few abilities, most of them can be quite effective and powerful. Since King Dedede mostly doesn't use his hammer, he chooses to improvise and try other techniques instead against enemies. Normal Abilities * '''Tough Punch: '''Dedede has some pretty tough fists which he usually just uses as a backup for his hammer. The punch doesn't do much but it can be a bit of a distraction as it stuns enemies for about 2 seconds. * '''Repeated Bashing: '''Dedede is able to repeatedly bash his enemies to the ground. Most of the time, he does it out of pure irritation of some cause. He barely uses this attack but it is a great way to knock out most of his enemies. * '''Dedede Slam: '''Dedede calls this move the "Dedede Slam" since he literally jumps over his enemies and slams on them. This is an incredibly strong attack due to Dedede's strength. Relationships Kirby At the beginning, King Dedede has always had an undying hatred for Kirby. He always found him to be a threat to Planet Popstar due to Kirby being an alien and coming from a different planet. He also found Kirby pretty annoying and just wanted to get rid of him some way. Therefore, King Dedede and Kirby are bitter rivals. Although Dedede seems to hate Kirby, he still has somewhat of a care for him. Even if he hides it, he is still shown somewhat liking Kirby when working together with him on battles such as Ybrik. Meta Knight Due to Meta Knight being one of Dedede's guards sometimes, it seems that Dedede sees Meta Knight as a good friend. He seems to admire Meta Knight's skills and see him as a good swordsman. King Dedede was relieved when he sees Meta Knight after a long time and even asked him where he has been throughout all these years. Although King Dedede dislikes the fact that Meta Knight helps out Kirby sometimes, he still is good friends with him. Jonathan At the start, Dedede seemed to be really annoyed by one of his henchmen. He always yelled or scolded at him for doing or saying something that he disliked. Other times, he just seemed to have a bit of a dislike for Jonathan. After some time however, it seems that Dedede tolerates Jonathan now and sometimes even agrees with some of his ideas. He still yells and abuses him, but it barely happens now. Jonathan also admires King Dedede for his dedication to doing things sometimes. Phil Similar with Jonathan, Dedede was always annoyed by Phil. He seemed to have a bit of a dislike towards him due to his intelligence and the random things he says. He also seemed to dislike his energetic personality and constantly yell at him to stop being energetic for no reason. However, King Dedede seems to now tolerate Phil's crazy and energetic personality. He sometimes yells at him still, but it barely happens. Phil also admires King Dedede for just being a king in general. Lucas King Dedede seems to have a bit of a dislike for Lucas as well. Due to him being weird sometimes and being rude to him or his friends. But later on, Dedede seems to just accept his rudeness and personality in general and ignores when Lucas is rude to him. Dedede kind of relates to Lucas' rudeness in a way as well. Lucas seems to also have a bit of a cool personality towards Dedede. Chef Kawasaki Dedede seems to be one of the other people who actually like Kawasaki's cooking sometimes. Other times, he kind of seems to have little support towards Kawasaki's cooking career and would just prefer other food instead. However, Dedede still seems to respect Chef Kawasaki most of the time and is barely rude to him. He does disagree with some of the things he says but he still has a good relationship with the chef. Ybrik At first when Dedede created Ybrik, he seemed to like him and even trusted him. Even if Ybrik insulted him when he was first summoned. However, they later became enemies with King Dedede even fighting Ybrik at Square Town and Ybrik knocking out Dedede and taking the Nightmare Storybook. After Milky Star Nightmares, it seems that King Dedede and Ybrik are good friends once again and have helped each other a bit. One example being the fight against Darkus Mero. King Pengi King Pengi and King Dedede are mortal enemies. Ever since King Pengi stole King Dedede's Rubik's Cube, Dedede has had an undying hatred for King Pengi. King Pengi and King Dedede both dislike each other and both see each other as mortal enemies. Marx After the events that took place of Marx stealing Dedede's possessions, King Dedede and Marx still do not like each other. He still disliked the fact that he nearly threw his whole wallet to space and put a small bomb on his food. King Dedede often calls Marx a "crazy person" while Marx calls Dedede an "idiot". Sylveon Though they are barely seen talking to each other. King Dedede and Sylveon seem to be good friends. Gallery Comin at Ya Rise of King Dedede.jpg King Dedede Gallery 1.jpg King Dedede Gallery 2.jpg|King Dedede talking to Kirby. King Dedede Gallery 3.jpg King Dedede Revealing The Truth.jpg King Dedede after he was defeated by Kirby.jpg King Pengi confronting King Dedede.jpg King Dedede Gallery 4.jpg King Dedede Gallery 5.jpg King Dedede Gallery 6.jpg King Dedede Gallery 7.jpg King Dedede Gallery 8.jpg|King Dedede on the phone with Mr. Kople. Trivia * King Dedede is voiced like Kirby:Right Back at Ya's King Dedede. Although he is voiced like his anime counterpart, he does not exactly act like him in both Milky Star Nightmares and the Kirby franchise. * King Dedede has appeared in most of the episodes in Milky Star Nightmares. Some episodes he doesn't appear in are Finding and Failing. * King Dedede's voice was originally going to be just Pokle's voice but then his voice changed. * He was in the cancelled series Kirby and Star Pals. * During Season 1, King Dedede did not come up with most of the ideas and instead was his agent, Mr. Kople. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Milky Star Nightmares